So I Thought
by Twilight-Princesses
Summary: I always dreaded moving away from England to Forks. And then I met Jasper. Lucy moves with her parents to Forks,Washington and meets Jasper. Her whole world gets turned upside down but will it fall back into place ? Jasper / OC
1. The Beginning

Okay so, seen as though My Heart is doing really well I figured I'd put my other story on here.

This, in true Stephanie Meyer style, is a product of my daydreams and extensive iTunes Playlist so here goes!

I should probably as well put one of those "I don't own anything except my own oc's "things on here so I don't get sued or something:

I don't own anything except my own oc's who are George Thompson, Temperance Thompson, Lucy Thompson and some of the school kids!!!!

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

Forks, Washington.

That's where we headed right now. Well, we're heading for the airport right now but still.

The flights at 12. It's 11now. That means I have only 1 hour to enjoy the fact that I am still in England. And then I move to America because my stupid dad happened to grow up there with his stupid uncle. As you can see, I'm not entirely ecstatic about the idea of moving.

"Lucy, come on please cheer up" my mother however was excited. She was trying her hardest bless her to get me excited to. It really wasn't working.

"Why should I mum?" I muttered. England was my home, not America. Not even dad was born there – he was English too but his uncle had moved over there and my granddad was useless so...

"Because your father and I are excited and ... "

"So? What's that got to do with me??" I was really annoyed and when I got annoyed I tended to become a narky little bitch.

"Lucy, for once you could you just please shush and try to be happy "my dad said.

"You make me sound like I'm permanently depressed or something. I'm not I just don't wanna move okay?" I spat back and gave him a glare.

"Fine then "he shrugged and pulled the car over.

"Off you go "he said in a mocking tone.

"What?" I knitted my eyebrows together and stared at him.

"You wanna stay here - you stay here and me and your mother will go and be happy. You stay here and be happy sorted "he said matter of factly.

"George she – "

"FINE "I shouted, grabbed my carry on bag and undid my seatbelt. Just as I was about to grab the door handle the car sped off back into the line of traffic.

"I didn't think you'd actually take me seriously, Lucy "he mumbled.

I smiled triumphantly – id managed to depress my father slightly.

I put my seatbelt back on and pulled out my iPod.

I Just Wanna Live – Good Charlotte was the first song.

I lay my head on the window and stared out at the landscape as it sped past us. I'd lived in England my whole life, only leaving for a few holidays in France and Spain but still id lived in the same town – same house for 16 years and now I was being uprooted and dragged across to a different CONTINENT. Woo hoo for me right?

The Anthem was up next.

I started to rock my head to the beat and sighed.

"It's a new day, but it all feels old , It's a good life, that's what I'm told , But everything, it all just feels the same , At my high school, it felt more to me , Like a jail cell, a penitentiary ,My time spent there, it only made me see , That I don't ever wanna be like you , I don't wanna do the things you do , I'm never gonna hear the words you say , and I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be , You...don't wanna be just like you " I started to sing along getting louder and louder.

My parents were laughing at me in the front seat. I laughed along. My dad looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"FINE woo I'm happy let's go! " I said in a sarcastic tone but couldn't help but laugh.

11.55.

I sighed again and crossed one leg over the other. I shook my foot and bit my nails.

"Honey, it's a plane, relax please" my mother was sat next to me flicking through a magazine.

"Mum I hate flying "I whispered to her through gritted teeth. I ran my fingers through my fringe and cleaned my glasses again.

"Oh for goodness sake Lucy were fine "

" a) no were not were gonna be like a million miles up in the sky in a tiny little metal tube that could crash at any second and b) were leaving England so sooorrryyy for not doing the Macarena down the aisles" I whisper/shouted at her.

"Don't be ridiculous "my dad said. He was sat back in the chair with his eyes closed and his fingers interlace, laying over his stomach. "The can-can would show more enthusiasm than the Macarena "my dad chuckled to himself and my mum whacked him with the magazine.

"Shush George, honey just go to sleep or something; well wake you up when we land"

"Good idea – how longs the flight?? "

"Umm... 9 ... 10 hours I don't know "

I gaped at my mum with wide eyes.

"W...h...a...tt..........wh...10 HOURS "

"I don't know I'm not a pilot but you know we have to cross an ocean and stuff so ...sure "my mother went back to her magazine and my father was still in the same position he was before but this time with a smirk on his face. Damn idiot was enjoying this.

I leaned across my mother and poked him.

"This..." I pointed in his face.

"Is your fault old man!! "

"Old... I'm 42...42's not old is it honey "he turned to my mother and I sat back in my chair.

"Sure honey ... yeah "my mother's eyes were scanning the page reading about some new Britney hoo-ha.

My father's face crumpled as he sat back in the chair and mumbled to himself.

I chuckled and put my iPod in as all the overhead compartments were checked.

Placebo – Running Up That Hill came on and my eyes slid shut. I sat there for a while wishing sleep would engulf but we had taken off and were god knows how far up when I finally gave up and opened my eyes.

My dad was asleep and my mother had swapped her magazine for one of her book group novels shed read at least three times now.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

I should be excited about America really. I mean fresh start and everything.

Not that there was really much going on in England right now. Id split up with my boyfriend of 2 years about 4 months ago, left high school, gone to apply to colleges and sixth forms only to be told by my parents that there'd be no need because we'd be in Forks by then where get this , ID HAVE TO GO BACK TO HIGH SCHOOL . Stupid American education system. My best friend had moved down south, my other friend had got adopted finally at the age of 15 so he was happy and my cousin had got married to her dream man. Everyone else was off in their own lives it was like after high school none of us needed each other anymore. I got lost in my thoughts and ended up falling into dreams.

Dream:

I was sat in a forest. Large, dense trees loomed high above me and the sun rays glimpsed through the branches. The ground was thick green and there was a wide pool of still, clear water in front of me. I was wearing a knee length cream dress and ballet flats. My hair was in perfect loose curls and the birds were darting round the warm air.

A bright ray pulled over the tops of the trees and hit my pale skin. Paler than usual. When the ray glanced over me my skin shimmered like diamonds and I gasped.

A chuckle behind me startled me and arms wrapped round my waist. Also shimmering.

"You'll get used to it darling "

I gasped and opened my eyes.

"Darling come on were here "my mother smiled at me.

"You slept right through the landing I thought you would wake up and cause a riot but nope... sound out you were "she was collecting her bags and my father was half way down the plane already.

Her smile fell when she saw me. I was still sat back in the chair, my eyebrows knitted together and my thoughts racing. I was breathing fast. What the hell was that? That dream was beyond bizarre. But so real.

"Are you okay honey? "She shuffled over to me and wiped my fringe away.

"Yeah..." my voice was shaky "just a weird, weird dream "I breathed out and stood up.

"Okay then "I grabbed my bag off of the seat and put my iPod back in that had fallen out. I put the earphone in my right ear and dropped the iPod into my bag, zipping it up so it wouldn't fall out.

Get Cape. Wear Cape. Fly – Chronicles came on as I followed my parents off the plane.

Seattle Airport was fairly busy as we sat waiting for our second flight. I was too into my thoughts to worry about the next trip.

What the hell was that dream about. I was shimmering and there was a guy...it sounded like a guy I mean I never actually saw his face or anything. But he was shimmering too. Well his arm was. What does that mean? Is there some creepy "subconscious trying to tell me something "thing going on here.

I didn't remember waiting or getting on the plane. I don't remember getting off or collecting my luggage. Even getting in the car I did in a robotic half there manner. I was STILL caught up over that stupid dream.

Biffy Clyro - Mountains was on now.

By the time we had driven to Forks I had pushed the dream out of my mind and was trying to focus on the scenery that skimmed the window. Green blurs was basically the norm around here apparently.

"God this is weird "my dad said from the front seat.

"Why? " I sighed as I pulled out my giant hoodie and pulled it around me.

"Just being back here I suppose, seeing it all again".

"Dad all we've seen is forest were not even into Forks yet "

As I said this we passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign.

I sighed loudly.

My mother looked at me through the mirror.

"Lucy..."

"Best behaviour I promise mum "

She smiled.

"We just have to pop into the hospital before we go to the house I have some paperwork to sort out".

My father was a doctor – a really good one. He was now working at Forks Hospital. Woo for him.

"Sure "I lay back in my seat and watched as forest slowly turned into buildings and bushes.

Soon enough we pulled up to the hospital. My dad's parking space was right next to one where a Black Mercedes was parked.

My dad whistled.

"Nice car "he nodded to himself.

"Dad stop perving over the stupid car and get into the hospital please"

"Okay okay "he raised his hands in a surrendering manner and started to walk towards the hospital.

Half way there he looked over his shoulder.

" you coming or what ?? " he spread his arms out in a shrugging type manner as if to say come on I'm waiting her.

"Why? "

"I don't know just thought you might want to take an interest in the work of the man who gave you life or... "He shook his head incredulously.

"Fine fine unbundle your knickers for goodness sake! " I climbed out of the car and walked to catch up with my father, my mother two steps behind me.

Forks Hospital was white and glass. And it stunk of disinfectant. My dad walked through the hall towards what looked like a waiting area. Of course he knew where he was going.

I trailed behind him slowly until we reached the front desk.

"Hello, I'm George Thompson the new doctor here "

"Oh yes...." I tuned out the receptionist and looked around. The place was empty, I would say dead but this was a hospital that would be a really bad pun.

I checked the clock behind the receptionist head who was now chatting to my mum and dad. Quarter to 8. Wow. Well...Washington was about 5 hours behind Manchester and the flight had been near 10 hours so we must have got here at 5 then there was the second flight to Washington then the drive.

My dad stopped talking and started to walk off holding my mother's hand.

I jogged after them and followed.

"Where we going? " I asked.

"Just to check out where my office is then well go to the house "my father replied.

"K, where's the bathroom I really really need to pee "

My mother snorted "lovely young lady isn't she George?? "

"I was just thinking the same thing temperance "they laughed to each other.

"Hahaha desperate for the loo here!!! " I poked their backs.

"Down there I think "my father pointed to a long corridor and carried on walking not even looking back.

"Thanks!! " I shouted.

I walked down the hallway and pushed open the door. After id gone I washed my hands and redid my eyeliner that I had stuffed into my front pocket earlier.

I checked my hair and walked out into the hallway.

I walked down the hallway and then I realised I didn't have a clue where my dad's office was. Or my way back to the reception. We had climbed some stairs I think, I wasn't really noting down directions on the way here.

"Ummm... crap "I whispered to myself.

I took in a deep breath and surveyed the three ways I could turn. Umm... helppp!!!!

I had turned right down this corridor hadn't I so I should turn right again cos that would mean I would've just gone straight on. I think.

I took my chance and turned right. The corridor stretched on for a while but they were all doors to wards and private rooms. They all had little windows in the doors so I could check but then at the end of the hallway it branched off down to the right again and there were lot of doors without windows and a fire escape at the end.

"Great just great "I looked down the hallway and saw that most of the doors had name plates on. I walked down and checked each one. All but two had name on.

I could just try one of them and if my parents aren't in there they'll be in the other one wont they.

I took a chance and seen as though right had seemed to get me places up to now I tried the door on the right.

(In my story Bella is already a vampire and they have moved back to forks now but only like a week before the Thompsons got there)

As I walked in the door I could hear people talking but silence came over the room when I went in.

Sat at the desk was a blonde man who looked about 22 and across from him was 9 people.

Stood to the side of his chair was a woman with pale skin and caramel hair.

Next was a tall guy with bronze hair and next to him was a girl with dark brown hair.

Stood at their feet was a little girl with long ringleted hair that was a similar bronze colour to the guy behind her. Probably her parents.

Stood to the side of them was a short pale woman with spiky black hair and next to her was a tall guy with brown hair.

(Alice is not with jasper in this story obviously she's with this guy instead: . )

Closest to me was a really tall guy with muscles and black hair that had his arm round the shoulders of a blonde woman.

Stood on his own at the back was a tall guy. I say guy, god was more appropriate. He was tall about 6 foot and had perfectly pale skin. His hair was golden honey blond and was curly. I stood staring for what seemed like eternity before I realised I was an idiot.

"S...sorry ...i ...umm...got lost...my dad's office is around here somewhere...I think?" I stuttered out and stared at the floor for the most part of the sentence.

"Its okay honey "the caramel haired woman said.

A door opened behind me and I quickly turned around and sighed in relief. My mother and father walked out laughing with each other and looked at me.

"Lucy, where did you go?" my mother asked walking across the hallway and into the room.

"Oh hello "she said to the group of godlike creatures in front of us.

The blonde male stood up and walked across to us. My father by this point had walked into the room and I stepped back, glad not to be the centre of attention at this point. I continued to stare at the floor.

" I'm Carlisle Cullen " he shook my father's hand " and this is my family ... my wife esme " he pointed to the caramel haired woman, "Edward" the bronze haired male "Bella " the brown haired woman next to him and then pointed to the little girl " little renesmee " she giggled at this point and all the people in the room smiled.

"Alice and her boyfriend Aaron" the black haired girl smiled at me then turned towards the blonde god and made a face at him as if to say I told you so.

"Emmett and Rosalie "the giant and the model.

"And finally Jasper "jasper...his name was jasper. It fit him perfectly and I couldn't help but smile. I looked up again through my lashes to see him staring at me with an odd expression.

"Well I'm the new doctor here, George Thompson and my wife Temperance, my daughter Lucy".

"Well we only moved here a week ago too "

With this my parents got into a conversation with the Cullen's parents and I took this opportunity to slip out of the room and jogged down the corridor. When I reached the corner I pushed my back into the wall and slipped down slowly. I knitted my eyebrows together again with confusion. How could anyone be that perfect never mind 10 anyone's?

I must have been deep into my thoughts because I didn't hear him come up behind me.

"Are you okay, miss? " I heard his voice ring out.


	2. Surprises,Conversations and Anger

Ok Chapter Two yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy!!! Go us!!

Okay so if you saw this before and then it was gone it's because I put it up without spellchecking, putting on an intro thing and I kinda accidently forgot to call her Lucy haha I keep mixing up characters because I have about 3 or 4 stories going right now so please don't kill me if it says Leah or something :) I think I've fixed this chapter but in future there may be some mistakes ... okay enjoy

And please please please please please review!!! There's no point in me writing this if you all hate it and aren't going to read my updates so please let me know how you feel.

Also I came up with the end of the story before I came up with the start so if this bit is rubbish please keep reading because these are just filling up so that you understand the later, better bits.

Thanks for reading I love you all!!!

I gasped and jumped up off the floor.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you "he apologised quickly. He was staring at my face intently with a confused expression as if he was waiting for something that wasn't coming.

"n-no it's...okay I just "I swallowed. He had scared me and his perfection made it hard to form a complete sentence.

"I'm jasper "

"Hale "he added afterwards and slowly stuck out his hand towards me.

"Lucy Thompson "I shook his hand. His skin was really really cold. But we were in a hospital in Forks. No surprise.

He smiled at me.

"Nice name"

"Thanks I like my middle name better though "I smiled back.

"What is it?"

"Enera "I stated.

"I don't think I've ever heard someone called Enera before"

"I know that's why I like it. I'd hate being the same as everyone else – it's boring "

He laughed under his breath.

"Technically you are the same as everyone else, I mean you are human right? "He laughed again as if he had said something really funny.

"Hmmmm.... what if I'm not? " I joked.

He looked back into my eyes.

"What are you then? "He had a playful smile on his face. He was looking forward to my answer...let's make this good.

"Hmmm..." I switched my eyes up to the ceiling and cocked my head to the side thinking.

"I'd like to be a vampire "he took in a sharp breath and I looked down.

His eyebrows were knit together and his eyes had...gotten darker.

They were yellowy before now they were like a light brown but the rims were black.

"Why "he said from behind gritted teeth.

He really didn't like vampires or something.

"Dunno they just seem cool I mean the whole immortality thing is cool. And I dunno you could get bored but id just be "hey try and kill me "it'd be funny watching them try "

(anyone else see that paramore interview – no ? just me okay well check it out that's where this line kind of comes from : .com/watch?v=JVDf-FGPDB4 )

He scoffed under his breath.

"You don't like vampires? " I raised an eyebrow.

He stayed silent. Weird.

"Jasper "

I looked round him to see the little pixie one dancing down the hall. No kidding it looked like she was dancing or something.

"Alice "he whispered through gritted teeth staring at the wall behind me but angling his head slightly more towards her as she whispered something to herself.

At least I thought it was to herself – there was no one anyone could have heard what she said but he closed his eyes, let out a breath and then muttered something under his breath before turning around and walking back down the hall.

"What did I say? " I squeaked at Alice.

She giggled and the soft sound drifted towards me. Who are these people??

"Nothing jaspers just...hmmm...What's the word...moody" she smiled at me.

"He seemed fine then I started talking about vampires and he freaked out on me. What's wrong with vampires? "

He smile grew even bigger.

"Nothing you'll make-I mean you'd make a good one "she stumbled over her words for a second and then her smile returned and she jumped towards me and grasped me in a hug.

"I like you "she sighed against my shoulder.

"Ummm... thanks I like you too" I rushed out quickly and hugged her back.

"You're like some sort of freaky pixie "she started to pull away "I like it "I whispered the last bit as I looked into her eyes. Yellowy.

She giggled again.

"Thanks "

"Welcome – you go to forks high right? " I crossed my fingers and looked towards the ceiling.

She laughed "yes I do "

I threw my arms up in the air "hallelujah I know someone!!! " I screamed.

Her laugh grew and she covered he mouth with her hand.

Next thing we were in fits of laughter holding onto each other as we fell against the wall.

"Hallelujah "we threw our arms up together and a new fit of giggles started.

"What the hell?? "My dad's voice travelled down the hall.

I looked up to see him mum and all the Cullen's stood in front of us.

I gasped for breath.

Alice got up and pulled me with her.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Lucy "she smiled and gave me another hug.

"See ya Alice "I smiled.

She let out a tinkling laugh and started to skip down the corridor. The Cullen's followed after her.

Emmett winked at me as he walked past.

Rosalie half smiled but her eyes didn't seem to show the happiness they were supposed to.

Bella smiled at me for a moment and Edward nodded his head towards me.

Renesmee ran up to cocked her head to the side and stared at me for a minute.

I crouched down.

"Hey "I smiled.

She smiled back and then jumped at me with a hug.

I laughed and picked her up to give her a proper hug.

"She's gorgeous "I said.

"Thanks "Edward and Bella said at the same time.

I put renesmee down and she ran off back to Bella.

"Bye bye Lucy "she waved as they walked away.

I gave a quick wave and then turned as jasper walked past me.

He gave me a quick half smile but his eyes were still dark and his jaw pulled tight.

I had really upset him.

I looked down to the ground. My mum and dad walked past.

"Nice people" my dad remarked.

"Yeah" I whispered as I followed him.

When we reached the reception area, I saw the Cullen's still stood there. All except Carlisle.

My parents walked through the doors but I lagged behind, hoping to talk to jasper for a minute. Find out what I'd done wrong, how I could fix it.

But as I got closer jasper turned round and walked off after seeing me. Alice gave me a little smile and a wave and then danced after him. Rosalie turned to me and looked at me sadly.

"Hello Lucy "

"Hey rose. I thought you guys were leaving? "I asked her. She seemed nice. Sort of.

She giggled musically under her breath.

"Trying to get rid of us already? "

"No – n-no rose I was – you don't mind me calling you rose do you?"

"Lucy calm down I don't mind "

"Sorry I'm not good with new people and you know jetlag and ... stuff"

"Carlisle got a last minute call. Some car accident or something "

"Oh right – SO glad I can't drive"

"You can't drive "

"England remember can't drive till you like, 18? I think "

"Wow that's rubbish "

"Not really your dads looking at some dude who just like crashed. I'd rather walk thanks"

She chuckled again.

"Listen is jasper okay I really don't know what I said?!"

"Yeah he's just ..."

"Totally emo "Emmett cut in.

"What's wrong with that "I gave him evil eyes.

"What's with the evils?? "

"What cos I'm short I can't be evil?? "

"You are short "

"Shut up! " I play punched his arm.

"Ow "I shook my hand off. His arm was really really hard. Then again I was always a girl when it came to slaps and stuff.

"Emmett, rose Carlisle said he's nearly done and to wait for him by the car" Edward said from across by the doors.

"Okay" rose said then turned back to me "see you Lucy "

I waved silently and waited until the doors shut behind them.

Then I jogged off down the corridor that Alice and jasper had left down.

Ok. There you go. There is a good bit coming up in the next chapter so keep reading!! REVIEW PLEASE.


	3. Secrets and Surprises

Okay people : So I Thought Chapter 3 yaaayyy

Still haven't gotten any reviews ... PLEEAASSSEEE it is Christmas after all ?!?!?

Hope you enjoy ive written some later scenes and I cant wait for this bit to catch up with them because theres this really funny one where she goes shopping with alice but... thats giving the game away so

ENJOY REVIEW NOWWWW !!!! xD

I carried on down the corridor until it curved off to one side and I could hear hushed voices coming from round the corner.

I inched up to it and peeked round.

"I don't see what the problem is jasper "Alice sighed.

"I just don't want to risk it okay Alice "

"But come on I've seen it and your ssoooooo good together "Alice looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"You see a lot of things Alice, subjective remember? "

She made a noise of annoyance.

"I could understand if things hadn't worked out well last time...that you'd have reservations about it but come on look at how happy Edward and Bella are. You've been alone too long jasper. You deserve a little happiness too"

"Yes but look at what Edward and Bella had to go through. James, Victoria, the Volturi, renesmee nearly killing Bella. I don't want to have to put anyone through that. And if I "love "her as much as you say then why would you ask me to Alice?"

"Good answer"

Jasper closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Instantly his eyes flew open and his head shot to face in my direction.

I gasped and turned back round the corner.

Then I ran as fast and silently as I could back down the corridor, out through the reception and across to the car.

"Where did you go? We've been waiting for you" my mother asked from the front seat.

"I umm... forgot something...had to go back..." my head was going round at a million miles an hour.

What were they talking about? Had jasper seen me? Alice had seen us together and he "loved "me? What did any of those things mean??

I was so deep in thought I didn't realise that we had reached the house until my mum opened the door and then I snapped out of it.

I got out of the car slowly and stretched. I hadn't moved in about 20 minutes and all my bones cracked in response to the sudden movement.

I looked up at the house.

The main colour of the house was a dark brown which blended in with the tree trunks lining both sides of the walls, shielding the house from its neighbours. The cracked roof tiles were grey. And the window frames had been painted white. Upstairs on the right there was a large window. A tree lent right over so that if you wanted to you could climb right up into the room.

There was a garage door right underneath that room and then to the left of the garage was a porch with a cover over it. It stretched from the wall of the garage across to the end of the house. There was a bench sat out front.

"Come on honey get unpacked "my mother's voice broke me out of my analysis.

"K "I grabbed some of the bags that she was unloading from the boot. Most of our stuff had been sent on ahead when my father came to sort out something at the hospital and pick up the house keys.

I walked up the dirt path and hopped up the porch steps. The door was open so that we could just walk in with the bigger bags without fussing.

Inside a large room spanned the entire downstairs area from one wall to the next. At the right, right in front of me was the stairs. The side of the stairs carried on and merged with the wall. At the end was a wooden door that I presumed led to the kitchen? On the other side of the room were large windows that stretched from floor to ceiling, wall to wall. The ones on the far left seemed to slide out so that you could get to the garden. All the walls were wood panelled and the floor was varnished boards. In the middle of the left wall some of the boards came out so that there was an alcove on both sides. On the sticky out bit (lol don't know the word) was my dad's flat screen. Sometimes I swear he loved it more than me and mum. Well when football was on he definitely did.

To my immediate left were bookshelves that went right across the wall and round the corner to match up to the alcove.

I ran up the stairs. The hallway was L shaped and on the wall I was facing were three doors. I opened them in turn. The first was a study – my dad's.

I closed the door and went to the next one. A bathroom with another door that when I opened ended up in my parents room. I went back out into the hallway and down to the tip of the L where there was another door across from my parent's room.

I opened the door and found my wonder bedroom.

In the opposite corner was the window that I saw from outside. It started about a quarter of the way up the wall and finished about a metre above that. It had a window seat built in and I squealed when I saw it. I'd always wanted a window seat but the house in England never had one.

On the same wall but right across near the wall that the door was on was another window but without a window seat. In fact a desk was pushed right up against it.

The opposite wall was painted blood red and pushed up against it was my large four poster bed.

I had always wanted one of them too.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh I LOVE YOU MUM I LOVE YOU DAD I LOVE AMERICA!!! " I shouted at the top of my voice. I heard their laughs from downstairs.

Its sheets were the same blood red with my patchwork quilt on it. Me and mum made it when I was like 10.

I walked further into the room and turned to round to the wall that held the door.

All my posters and pictures were pasted all over it. My corkboard was already hung up with all the glittery pins holding my good bye cards and notes.

The opposite wall had a few shelves with books and my iPod docking station stood on the middle one. They were all placed on the wall symmetrically but in a kind of mixed up pattern.

I laughed my mum obviously thought this would suit my mixed up mind.

A large red rug sat on the floor and my two bedside tables.

(If this sounds familiar its cos it's basically the same house as in My Heart. I really wish this house was real – id move in like NOW!! Haha)

Another door was in the corner and I walked through it into a medium bathroom. It was a creamy colour with tiles on the floor. There was a shower in one corner, a rectangle bath right up against it and a toilet in the corner. A door led into a small wardrobe/closet. On the left wall was a sideboard that stretched the length of the room. Set in the middle was a sink. A large mirror covered the entire wall. It was amazing. My own en suite. Great.

I grabbed all the suitcases and bags that had my clothes and stuff in and started to pack them all away. I put all my make up on the shelves sat under the sink. I put my shower gel and shampoo and stuff in the shower and unpacked my clothes.

After id finished I had a shower and put on my pj's:

.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?beginIndex=40&viewAllFlag=false&catalogId=32051&storeId=13052&categoryId=189535&parent_category_rn=189530&productId=1333403&langId=-1

.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?beginIndex=0&viewAllFlag=&catalogId=32051&storeId=13052&categoryId=189534&parent_category_rn=189530&productId=1445475&langId=-1

Then I dried my hair because I can't sleep with it wet it really bothers me. I pulled it into a high pony and put my glasses back on.

I took a look at the mirror and grimaced.

My skin was really pale – even paler than it normally and I was normally whiter than snow.

My eyes were dull and my lips were getting chapped.

I pulled out some cream and lip balm and tried to rectify the thing I call a face.

I let out a sigh and went to check the time.

11.30. Wow time moves fast here.

I wasn't really that tired and it was Saturday so I didn't have to get up early tomorrow. I grabbed my laptop out of the one box that hadn't been unpacked.

I plugged the charger in and put it on my desk while I waited for it to load.

I grabbed my iPod and put it into my docking station.

I skipped down my playlists (I had a lot of them) to my "Molly's Music "list.

Molly was my best friend back in England and before I left she nicked my iPod and made her own playlist so that " if you start missing me just put it on and have a dance and you can be safe in the knowledge that I'll be dancing with you babe ". End quote. She was slightly insane but that's why we got along.

First up was "Sexy Chick "by David Guetta and Akon.

I laughed at this one. I remember at her party we had got up to dance to this and let's just say we ended up on the floor laughing our heads off, covered in vodka. Don't even ask.

I turned it right up and went back to my laptop. It had woken up now and I tried to connect my internet. No signal.

"Uhhhh WIRELESS!!! " I moaned.

I dragged myself back to dads study and switched the power on to his computer. I checked all the cables were plugged in so that the internet would work and went back to my room.

Finally I managed to get it all working and checked my email. Lots of my friends sending two sentence emails of pathetic stuff. They said they'd keep me updated but I really didn't need an email off molly saying "gonna take the dog for a walk then make some jelly woop woop ". Like I say – insane.

The song switched to Ke$ha – Tik Tok.

Molly was more a pop/club girl and I was more little bit of everything as long as it's mostly rock.

I started singing along and wrote her an email back. I found myself talk about jasper in the email.

_Hey Molls, _

_Thanks for the four emails but babe seriously I don't care about you French homework and where your dog ended up peeing thank you._

_Yes I do love you lots as you asked about twelve times in the last email and no I won't forget you. How could I?_

_Forks is... well_

_It's green? Well basically its yeah green wet, it's raining now actually. Basically England with more rain and trees if that's possible. I thought America was supposed to be all beaches and volleyball...hmmm..._

_Well I have met some people yes...sort of._

_We went to the hospital so my dad could do... something – im using alot of these: ... aren't I? Hmm... there they are again._

_So anyway I went the loo and that but then I got lost cos you know how I am. Ended up walking into the wrong office and there's this family there._

_The Cullen's. There's _

I did a quick count in my head : Carlisle , esme , Bella , Edward , renesmee , Emmett , rose , Alice ... jasper.

_9 of them. Carlisle's the dad – he's a doctor too. Esme's his wife. They have loads of kids:_

_Rose she's actually quite nice at first she looked kinda scary but then she talked to me and was quite sweet really. She looks like your cousin. Really tall and really blonde. Pretty as hell._

_Emmett is like a giant...thing. No kidding he's like the BFG with more muscle. Like someone dragged the hulk through a vat of white paint._

_They're really pale. Like even paler than me – I know gasp shock horror right?_

Molly had always made jokes out of the fact that I was pale.

The song had switched to Calvin Harris – I'm Not Alone.

_Well then there's Bella. She's kinda like poppy. Well there hair colours the same and they both seem kinda shy._

_Edward is umm... tall. I didn't really talk to him much. Well I don't think I talked to him at all._

_Alice omg you'd love her. She's like us only more hyper. We ended up doing a birthday party minus the vodka. On the floor in the hospital laughing our heads off. It was a you had to be there moment._

_Oh I nearly forgot little renesmee...she must be about what 5/6?? She's so cute._

_And then there was uh Jasper._

_We ended up having kind of a conversation and I ended up pissing him off without even knowing what I said. We were talking about vampires or something and then he kinda went all weird and refused to talk to me. There's something about him though I don't know...and that dream... I could have sworn his voice was the one from_

I stopped writing and thought about it. It was- it was jaspers voice. How the hell had I dreamed about a guy before meeting him? Ok freaky moment.

_Anyway babe I'm gonna go it must be about 12 by now or something. Got to make sure I'm on top form for my official first day of American High School. Cannot believe I have to redo school. So amazingly annoying huh? _

_Love you lots like jelly tots :)_

_Lucy _

_And an extra one for bob x_

Bob was her dog. The first time I slept round her house he jumped up onto the bed and insisted on sleeping right next to my face the entire night. I kept waking up to push him away only to have him whine and curl back up to me. Then every time I went to her house as soon as I opened the door he'd be there jumping on me.

My iPod was now playing the Sugababes new song About a Girl. I still wasn't sure whether I actually liked the new line up or not. I sorted out my email inbox, shut down the laptop and went to get a drink before I went to sleep.

Mum and dad weren't downstairs so I presumed they'd already gone to bed to sleep off the jetlag.

I went into the kitchen. Along the right wall and the one in front of me where counters with a sink, hobs, an oven and all that stuff built in and a fridge on the opposite wall. Opposite that were islands and in front of that was a large dining table.

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a big carton of apple juice.

I looked through all the cupboards to find a glass and when I did I poured it full of apple juice. I picked up the glass and went to put the carton back in the fridge. I took a sip as I closed the door. As I closed the door I turned towards the windows to make my way back upstairs when I saw... I don't know what it was. But I could have sworn it was a person.

Well it was person shaped but the dark was so consuming it could have been anything. It was glowing lightly in the moonlight and I gasper and dropped the glass. When it hit the floorboards it shattered into loads of tiny pieces and hit my bare feet.

"Aahhh SHIT "I shouted.

I looked down to my feet and then back out the window. It was gone. I hopped through the glass and looked right out. Nothing there. Had I imagined it?

The light switched on and I spun round.

My mother was stood there in her robe.

"Are you okay honey I heard glass or something.

"Yeah yeah I just "I looked back out the window into the blank night "I thought I saw something it just scared me and I dropped the glass.

She walked over to the island and looked down at the puddle of juice and glass.

"Oh honey are you okay- you haven't got any on you have you"

"Ummm" I checked my feet. Luckily none of the glass was stuck in my feet but one of my toes was bleeding a bit.

"I think it just bounced off – hurt like hell though "I sat down "ow "I mouthed.

She chuckled at me as she grabbed some kitchen roll and started to wipe it up.

"What would you do if you live alone huh? You'd be dead by the end of the week "

"Or id just turn into like a zombie or something no damage "

She laughed again and binned the soggy mess. She walked over to me with a glass or water and kissed my forehead.

"Be careful with this one okay honey "

"Sure mum "

I made my way back upstairs and shut the door.

What the hell just happened ?

REVIEW IT – YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO !!!!!! xD


	4. Storms and Emmett fights

So I Thought 4

Well here's chapter 4!!

Merry Christmas!!! PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!

"And it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cuz I was there when you said forever and always"

"Uhhhh "I slapped at my vibrating phone "shut up Rocket!! "

I gave up after a minute and dragged myself across the bed, picked up the phone and pressed 'Turn off Alarm '.

"Thank god "I lay back under the covers and settled.

Just then a roaring 'BOOM' rang through the room and I screamed.

"HOLY SHIT omg "I sat up and looked out the window across the room.

The sky was almost black and the rain was coming down so hard I could hear it smack against the roof like bullets.

"Honey there was no need to shout "my mother came into the room and hugged me from behind.

"You know I hate thunder "I whispered and shimmied back into her hug.

"I know I know "she played with my hair.

"What are you going to do today then?" she asked trying to distract me from the ear shattering storm.

"Umm what time is it? I don't remember setting my alarm last night?!"

She reached across and picked up my phone.

"Umm...10 "she said putting my phone back.

"In the morning? " I wiped my eyes and grabbed my glasses.

"Whys it so dark?? " I snuggled the blankets up to my chest "and cold? "

She laughed.

"Forks baby were in forks "she sighed and craned her neck to see through the window "it's just stormy here I guess "

"K I think I'm gonna get some more sleep I'm still kinda tired from the flight and that and it's not like I can go outside "

"Okay "she kissed my forehead and left the room silently.

I sighed and put my glasses back on the nightstand.

I closed my eyes and tried to drift off but every time I got close another boom came and woke me right up again.

I put my glasses on and went into the bathroom, through to the wardrobe room.

"What should I wear today then?? " I pondered to myself as I surveyed the racks of clothes.

I picked up a top and jeans and went back to the bathroom.

I left them on the counter while I had a quick shower. It was freezing in the bathroom and I ended up putting the water on so hot it hurt to stand under it.

I quickly jumped out grabbed a towel and put on my underwear in record time.

I was still cold in my jeans and top so I went back to the wardrobe room and put on an oversized grey goodie and fuzzy socks.

I left my hair to curl naturally as it dried.

.com/cgi/set?id=14559661

After brushing my teeth and finishing my morning routine, I went to my room and grabbed my iPod, flicking through to find the song I was craving.

I smiled when it came on:

.com/watch?v=MzfdoCoiyZA&NR=1

I started jumping around as I sung along.

"DANCE, WAKE UP THE SLEEPERS!!!! "

I jumped onto the bed and jumped around for a bit until I collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily.

I lay there for a bit until "Vultures (Be there for me) "came on.

"Howling breaks the silence,  
Vultures and the spiders,  
Footsteps on the roof,  
And that's not nearly all,  
Wolves are close behind us,  
They're always breathing down my bony neck,  
"child, shut your eyes and pray that god makes them leave",  
A fear washes over me,  
And I need to know,

Will you be there for me when I fall to pieces,  
Will you listen to me as I'm falling to pieces,

Will you stand here right beside,  
I truly hear things in the night,  
I'm always hiding under mattresses and now I'll never come out,  
I'll never get up,  
I heard the doctor say there's some kind of drug,  
That makes it always birthday morning, Halloween, and Christmas day,  
That I'll take until my white old age,  
But I need to know,  
Just what to do now,

Will you be there for me when I fall to pieces,  
Will you listen to me as I'm falling to pieces,  
Will you sing me to sleep when my ears won't stop ringing,  
Or will you whisper to me pretty lies as you're leaving,  
Will you be there for me,  
I truly hear things in the night (be there for me),  
I truly hear things in the night time alone (be there for me)"

I lay on my bed, belting the song out. This was my favourite song at the moment. I don't know what it was it just amazed me.

When the song finished I dragged myself from the bed and gasped when I saw the window open.

That's when I realised that the thunder and rain had stopped.

"That wasn't open before "I looked around the room quickly and then ran to the window and slammed it shut. I backed away with my hands up.

"Okay weird ... MUUUMMM "I ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"WHAT ARE YOU SHOUTING FOR!!!?????" she shouted from the kitchen.

"Did you open my window "I stood in the doorway while she was sat at the island with a cup of tea, reading a paper?

"No honey why "she didn't look up, just turned the page.

"Cos it was open and it wasn't this morning when I got out of bed but it was then and I didn't do it so I just wondered if you'd opened it while I was in the shower or something "I said in one breath.

"No I didn't "she said not taking her eyes of the paper as she carried it to the sink with her, depositing the empty cup and going past me into the living room.

"What's so interesting? " I laughed.

"Hmm... "She finally looked up and I put on a face clapping.

"My mother has finally recognised my existence after 5 minutes of vague animosity "

She laughed at me "shut up "

"Okay well...." I tipped my head as I looked out the front window "the weather looks a bit better – I might go check forks out for a bit? " I asked.

"As long as your careful "

"Oh damn you've wrecked my plan. I was gonna have a rave with some local murderers, throw in a few wild animals and a ticking bomb – we got ourselves a good Sunday morning" I looked at her as if to say – did you seriously think I wouldn't be careful and if you did why the hell would I ?

She looked at me with her "mother "look.

"Just go honey "she whispered.

"K "I smiled back and jogged up the stairs.

When I got to my room I checked that the window was still closed and went into the wardrobe. I took off my clothes and placed them back in the right places.

I changed into a warmer, more waterproof outfit:

.com/cgi/set?id=14560836

I put on some tighter jeans that hugged my legs and kept them warm and put on some black ankle socks. A long sleeved black top was next and then I added a three quarter sleeve plaid shirt which I left open just to add a bit of colour to my otherwise dark outfit. I slipped on a thick trench coat and added some boots.

"Mmmm... lovely and warm "I smiled to myself and went downstairs.

My mother was sat on the couch, wrapped in a blanket reading another "book-club leftover "novel.

"This one any good? " I asked as I went into the kitchen.

"Umm... yeah sort of ... it's kind of ... confusing I guess – lots of characters"

I looked for a bowl – I really need to learn where everything is.

"Mum??? Bowls?? "

"Over the sink "she shouted back.

I opened the cupboard and pulled out a bowl.

"Mum?? Spoons!" I shouted annoyed.

"In the little drawers opposite the island"

"Uhhhh!!!! " I grabbed a spoon and slammed the drawer.

I pulled out some cereal and added milk.

After I put everything away I took my bowl with me and ate on the way. I leant against the doorframe.

"Where did all this food come from??" my mother looked up at me.

"Your father got some long last stuff in when he came to pick up the keys – cereal, tins you know"

"Milk? " I made a face.

"No honey I got that this morning "she made a face back then smiled at me.

"Just making sure" I laughed.

"Where is dad? " I took another mouthful.

"Getting some proper food "

I almost choked "dads ... shopping?? Like proper shopping – not just picking a few things up? Actual "end of the week stock up "shopping?? "

She laughed "I know I think he may have been kidnapped by aliens and swapped for some other person"

I laughed with her and then washed my bowl.

"K see you later mum "I gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs to grab my phone and iPod then ran out of the house and started off down the road.

I checked the time on my phone again. I had been walking for like half an hour.

**I had put my iPod on a while ago and The Twilight Sad - Reflection Of The Television was currently playing.** **It was on so loud and I was so into it I didn't hear the car start to slow down next to me. Or the window go down. Or Emmett shouting me. Until something hit my back.** "**Ow! " I shouted, pulled out my earphones and turned round.** "**Emmett?? What..." ** **Emmett was leaning out of the window of a huge Jeep.** "**You were ignoring me "he accused and shrugged his shoulders.** "**So you felt the need to batter me with ... "I looked down to see what he had thrown at me.** "**YOUR CAR KEYS. NO WONDER IT HURT – THOSE THINGS HAVE POINTS ON THEM YOU KNOW "I shouted at him and grabbed them from the floor. Chucking them at the jeep, he reached out an arm and caught them, centimetres away from the shiny paintwork that was flecked with fresh mud.** "**Watch the paint "he said dangerously and gave me evil eyes, even though he was smiling.** "**What you gonna do "I walked slowly over to the window.** "**Don't even start please "rose laughed musically from the seat beside him "hey Lucy" she smiled. Wow she could be nice.** "**Hey rose. Where've you guys been this thing looks like it's been having a fight with a mud monster or something?! "I leaned my arms on the window frame.** **Emmett flicked my arms.** **I slapped his hand.** **He poked my face.** **I poked his.** "**Oh god "rose sighed and put her face in her hands.** **Me and Emmett started an all out poking war to the point where he even opened the jeep door, got out and felt the need to pick me up and swing me round and round, making me scream.** **I started feeling a bit sick and next thing I know I was being pulled out of Emmett's arms and placed on the ground.** "**Wow "I laughed.** "**You okay? "Oh great, don't look up, don't ... damn it...** **Two fingers went under my chin and raised my face to his.** **Wow, he was even more beautiful in the natural light.** "**Y-yeah I think, little queasy "I breathed out a laugh at the end.** "**She'll be fine "** "**Hey Alice "** **She pushed jasper away from me and pulled me up.** **She's strong for a midget fairy. Well – she was my height.** "**Hey Lucy "she grabbed hold of me and gave me a tight hug.** **I laughed again and hugged her back.** "**Oh and to answer your question "she stood back and pointed to her clothes.** "**You were playing ... baseball? " I guessed. I think that's a baseball uniform.** **It's not like I've ever really had anything to do with baseball in England.** "**Uh huh "she smiled, placing her hands behind her back and giving a little sway back and forth, back and forth.** **Emmett poked me in the back.** "**What have you been doing? "He whispered in my ear.** "**Chasing rainbows with bambi babies "I whispered back, trying to keep a straight face.** **Emmett's eyes lit up "awesooome "he laughed.**

**Okay I know I know crap buttttttttt I'm too excited for Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **Please review! Please!!!! It is Christmas after all so ... grant me my miracle ;)**


	5. Sneak Peek at Later Chapters

J POV

" jasper DONT do this " Edward barged into my room.

" I have to Edward "

' _**you know I have to'**_ I thought knowing he would be listening.

"NO you DONT, you THINK you do , you THINK you have to PROTECT her , but its not protecting jasper, trust me....dont you think I know"

'_**this is nothing like you and bella'**_

" its everything like me and bella – thats what you don't realise jasper. All this time youve been trying to make it different – make it go another way, but all youve done is make it turn out exactly the same, WHY CANT YOU SEE WHAT YOURE DOING jasper ? "

" I have to do this , I have to leave" I zipped up the bag and turned to Edward.

"and its NOTHING like you and bella , because im NOT COMING BACK"

'_**shes better off without me – you all are , ill be fine on my own, shell be fine on her own' **_

Edward zoomed across the room and grabbed the arm that was about to pick up the bag.

" are you STUPID or just trying to block it out ? she WILL NOT BE FINE AND NEITHER WILL YOU. You need her as much as she needs you and if you leave...." Edwards face set.

'_**lucy isn't bella edward'**_

"bella wasn't bella after I left...i wasn't Edward"

" let go "

" jasper listen "

'_**im sick of listening to people talking to me. Telling me to keep trying , ill get there one day. Im never gonna get there Edward. So I need to leave before I hurt someone. Before I hurt her'**_

I yanked my arm from his grip and ran through the window,deep into the night.


	6. Perfect Planning

Okay I am so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't been updating more it's just been insane with all my exams and coursework and I got snowed under.

Thank you for all the people who've added this to their subscription and I'm even apparently on some peoples favourite authors list which made me tear a bit. I actually can't believe people like my story so thank you thank you thank you!

This is a bit of a short chapter but there is another one in the pipeline and I have a Shakespeare essay due in two days so it may be a little while until it updated again.

Thank you to all the readers who are sticking by this story and I know how much I hate it when my favourite stories don't get updated so I feel really bad about keeping you waiting.

The thing is with my writing is I get ideas for scenes and chapters but none of the fit together and I usually know the end of the story before I've wrote the first chapter – it's the joining them all up that I find tricky. So give me awhile to get my work sorted and the web untangled and I swear in the summer I will update more!

P.S I don't know why the last chapter went into big blocks because on my and my amazing editor/checker/idea bouncer/INSANE sister from another mister's screens it is in lines and pretty paragraphs with spellchecker and everything. Also I don't know why fanfiction when psycho with the bold but yeah: / hope you can read it and love it!

Okay now the authors note is longer than the chapter...sorry about that...ill go rock myself in the padded cell for a little while longer.

P.S here have a cookie!

"You know, I could have just walked home" I stated from the back seat of one of the cars. Yeah. ONE of their CARS. They had insisted on driving me home.

"Nonsense, plus it's going to start raining soon" Alice said in a far off voice. Then she seemed to snap out of it and looked at me in the rear view mirror, flashing me another brilliant smile.

Aaron was driving and Alice was next to him, with me in the back left seat.

On the right back seat was jasper. No awkwardness radiating from me at all. Sarcasm: my second language.

I don't know what it was about him that just made me feel...different. Perfectly happy and yet out of sorts at the same time.

I snuck at glance to see he was staring at me again. His expression was sort of pained. Like...just by looking at me I was going to disappear or...shatter. I dunno just like I was a fragile little icicle hanging from a leaf and one touch would make fall to the ground into pieces.

"So are you going to forks high?"

I turned my attention to the back of Aarons head.

"Umm... yeah ...well id finished school in England but you go for longer here so...back to the classroom i guess – yaaayyy"

Everyone laughed in musical tones. Damn what the hell is in the water round here?

"Well you can sit with us at lunch if you want? That way you won't have to worry about getting lost or sitting alone" Alice asked hopefully.

"Yeah that'd be great thanks" I smiled back and her face seemed to explode.

"Oooohhh yay oh my god we have to go shopping before school starts!"

"Alice – school starts tomorrow "I frowned at her.

"Oh yeah "her face slumped.

"Hmmmmm..." her far off look came back and then she said "next weekend should be good".

Her head spun round, "how's next weekend for you? ".

She had a knowing smirk. Like she already knew what I was doing.

"Well...I'm going shopping ...with you? "

"Perfect ".


	7. Author's Note to Readers

Author's note :

Hi readers,

So, so sorry that I have not updated in so long. I don't know if I've mentioned it but we are in the middle of renovating and redecorating the house so things here have been a bit manic. I'm going to take a break from updating in order to write longer chapters and to re-write some of my older stories that I never really got off the ground. I am NOT giving up on the stories and I WILL update in the future. I'm taking a break in order to write the stories so that I can concentrate on more regular updates in the future without having to worry about trying to quickly write chapters in order to get them out.

Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you continue reading when the stories are updated later on.

Leah


End file.
